


喜欢你💕3⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	喜欢你💕3⃣️

 荡着蛛丝在高楼间穿梭，不过两分钟，Peter就发现了Pepper的车，旁边和后面有5辆车在追击。  
  少年果断地跳上Pepper的车顶，对后面的车发射出蛛网，阻挡司机的视线，旁边的车撞过来，他猛地起跳，踢向旁边的车，那司机没料到他的巨力，没有躲闪，眼睁睁地看着车带着自己和附驾翻倒在路边。  
 解决了第一辆之后，少年并没有松懈，直接跳上第二辆车，一拳掏向引掣盖，破坏了车的动力，后面的车绕过来，子弹呼啸而来，少年高高跃起躲闪，发射蛛丝掀翻了又一辆车，同时感觉身上传来剧痛。冒着子弹的危胁，他还要救人，不能再接近剩下的两辆车，只好发射巨型蛛网去挡住前面的路，几个起落跳上Pepper的车，“快跟我走！”  
女人迅速熄火下车，被抱着跳起，只几息时间，就消失在高楼大厦间。  
回到离开的那扇窗，少年猛然想起了还被捆绑成粽子的TS，大叫一声不好冲进了男人的卧室。  
“你最好立刻马上给我解释清楚这是怎么回事Mr.Parker！”男人怒吼着踢着捆住的双腿，在看到少年放下Pepper的时候愣了。“Pepper？”  
女人点点头，没有说话。  
“噢⋯抱歉我马上放开您！”少年去掏自己背包里的蛛丝溶解剂，手忙脚乱地释放男人。  
“你刚刚去了哪里？”男人活动着泛红的手腕，皱眉望向旁边的少年。他不知道该和前女友说什么，索性忽略。  
“出去接了Miss Potts。”男孩细致而迅速地清除掉蛛丝，正要站起来时，一个踉跄跌倒，他单手及地，却像触电一样坐在地上。  
Pepper正想扶起他，男人更快地闪过去，“你受伤了？”  
少年低头不语。  
“是的，有人追捕我，我打了你手机，是他接的并救了我。”女人看着毫无顾忌摸着少年胳膊的男人，撇了撇嘴。  
“糟糕！我没接May的电话！抱歉Mr.Stark，我要先回去了！”少年挣扎着要站起来，被男人一把抓住。  
“我来解决。”男人把他按在床上，叫上前女友出去了。  
没一会儿，男人带着医药箱回来，并叫他解除战衣。  
“我已经给May打电话了，告诉她你临时接到安全部门通知研发有点问题，今天可能通宵，然后一一”男人审视着他露出的身体，身材不错，还有肌肉。“她把我骂了一顿。”  
手摸上少年青紫了一片的上臂，“这样你居然还能带人荡回来？”  
少年瑟缩了一下，无辜地抬眼，马上又低头羞红了脸。  
“她说我剥削未成年人，”男人做出了个牙疼的表情，“的确，你半夜要看护我，还要出去和人拼命，真论起来，我可能要进监狱。”  
“下次有棘手的事，你可以叫Karen呼叫Friday出动钢铁军团。我猜她已经为你开通了权限。”男人揉乱了少年的小卷毛，帮他拉开衣服，“再磨蹭天就亮了！”  
少年白皙的肌肤上明显的青紫有三处，战衣虽然挡住了子弹，却不能完全抵消子弹的冲击，这个发现让男人嘴角下拉。  
“还好没有打在要害部位。看来我需要尽快为你更新战衣了。”  
“我身体很好，明天就能恢复，不用麻烦您的！”少年急切地拉住他，满眼祈求。  
他在说他还不起。男人知道，并不置可否。  
“现在你最好闭上眼乖乖睡觉，我去看看你救回来那位女士。”男人给他上药后，给他盖好被子，揉乱了他的头发，“还有⋯谢谢你，做的非常好。”  
少年脸红了，他快被自己巨大的心跳声逼疯了。  
男人关了灯才走出去，Peter没敢问他会不会回来，睡在偶像的床上，呼吸间都是他的味道，少年觉得很幸福，没一会，累极的他就带着笑睡熟了。

“你居然会喜欢这种东西？这可真稀奇。”Pepper摇晃着从Tony房间拿到的小黑猫，回望了一眼不自然的男人。  
他笑了一下，很快就面无表情。“我以为你永远都不会回来了。”  
“Me too。”她放下玩偶，拿起杯子，“如果不是被恐怖分子盯上，我也不想回这里。”  
“为什么？”男人给双方倒了酒，他们坐在空荡荡的客厅，有一搭没一搭地聊着。  
“听说是想要你尘封的武器设计图。”女人犹豫了一会，叹了口气。  
“抱歉连累你了。”男人冲她举起杯，明明几个月前还那么亲密，现在坐在一起却无话可说。  
“你能碰别人了？”和男人喝了一杯后，她想了想还是问了出来。  
男人忍住满心的不适抱了一下女人，既然能被那个小男孩碰，只要时间允许，一定也可以触摸其他人。  
“我正在努力。你愿意同我一起吗？”男人大眼睛里都是期待。  
女人顿了顿，望向男人身后，“Peter？”  
他立刻转头去寻找，却什么都没有。  
女人出伸手，却在即将碰到男人时，被下意识地挥开。  
“这才是你的真实反馈，别骗自己了。”她笑了。“你刚才对那位小朋友可不是这样。”  
“我⋯”男人想解释，却什么都没有说出来。  
“我们已经结束了。”她站起来，“我猜，你还是会收留我的，对吗？”  
“当然。”男人紧跟着站起来，“这里是你的家，你爱住多久就住多久。”  
这一晚，男人实验室的灯亮了通宵。


End file.
